


The Color of the Ocean

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the third twilight, true love is confessed at the worst of times.</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is old  
> I'm just realizing I've been spelling Kannon's name wrong (Kanon) this entire time.  
> Huh.

"Come on, 'Beatrice the Golden'! If you do exist, strike me dead, right here and now!" Battler yelled at the painting. The blood from his parent's dead bodies stained his hands and puddled around his feet. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad…" He spoke to the corpses, "BUT I SWEAR A WITCH DID NOT DO THIS! AND I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID!"

Battler, Jessica, Maria, George, Shannon, and Kanon were the only people in the room when Battler's parents had died for the second twilight. The three had found them a day later, on the third twilight.

"Uu! Battler, stop it!" Maria insisted, tugging on his arm, "You're angering her! Uu! UU!""

"Come on! Strike me dead! DO IT! Are you really a witch!?" Battler persisted, tugging his arm away from Maria, still yelling at the painting.

From behind the living six in the room, a girl appeared. "On the third twilight, the surviving will praise my honorable name on high." The girl looked up to the ceiling, "I am sorry Beatrice-sama, but that is not happening. Should we skip to the fourth?" The girl asked, and as a response, a golden butterfly appeared, fluttered around her head a few times, and disappeared. "Alright…on the fourth twilight, gouge the head…" She said to herself as she looked at the six, "AND KILL!" She screamed before turning into a dagger and flying at the red headed boy.

"MASTER!" Kanon yelled to Battler, his arm glowing red as he stepped between the dagger and the boy.

The world froze then and turned grey. A second Battler appeared through a flock of butterflies, "Mind control, huh?"

Beatrice bursted in next to him, laughing, "No, I could if I wanted, but that is his own free will!"

"Agh…why?" Battler yelled.

"Well…it seems that he's taken a liking to you…! Are you embarrassed!?" She taunted him, laughing in that irritating way she does.

Battler grimaced at it.

"He's a piece of furniture…let him throw his life away for you!" She laughed again as she disappeared in a sea of golden butterflies.

Battler gritted his teeth in anger and followed her.

The world went back into play as the dagger dove into Kanon's forehead. He fell backwards to be caught by Battler.

"Kanon!" Jessica yelled, falling to her knees and sobbing.

Battler, looked down at the boy in his arms, "Kanon…you saved me…" Battler whispered, turning Kanon around so he could hold him up better.

Jessica crawled over to the two, wrapping her arms around one of Kanon's legs, "KANON!" She wept.

Kanon ignored her and blinked up at Battler, "Master…Battler…" Kanon coughed out a mouthful of blood, it splattered onto the chest of Battler's suit. "I…have always…l-loved…you…" He mumbled before his eyes lost their shine and dulled.

"…Kanon…" Battler said quietly, tears forming in his eyes as his hand found the other boy's. "I love you, too…" He squeezed his lifeless hand.

Shannon walked over to the two, placing a hand on Battler's shoulder, "I wonder what color the ocean is now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on fanfic.net didn't understand the ending so I'm just gonna put a quick explaination here about what the sentence "I wonder what color the ocean is now?" means.
> 
> It has to do with one part of the anime (I don't know if it was in the visual novel or not) in which Shannon and Kannon were talking together late at night as they looked at the beach. They had a conversation which, if I remember correctly, had to do with the fact that even at night Shannon thought the ocean looked blue because she was finally in love and being in love made her human. When she speaks to Kannon she is wondering to herself if Kannon had become human by falling in love with Battler and if he now saw the ocean as blue even at night also since he previously saw it as black.
> 
> I hope that cleared it up if any of you were confused! C:


End file.
